


Better This Way

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change is scary, but it's always for the better, isn't it? Setsuna tries to convince himself that this is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Meisters/Change prompt from Gundam 00 week.

_It’s better this way_ , he tells himself.

He’s told himself this over and over, looking at the broken pieces of glass and metal around his feet. He repeats it, like a mantra, that maybe if he says it enough, it will get him through this. There’s nothing else to do but jump in, even if he doesn’t want to. He’s never wanted to resist more than everything. 

_It’s better this way_ , he says again. 

He doesn’t want to go into space. He’s afraid that he will be alone. He’s afraid that every time he closes his eyes he’ll see Neil, and he doesn’t want to take that chance. He doesn’t want to be haunted anymore. 

_It’s better this wayv, he repeats._

Maybe if he says it so a lot, he’ll start to believe it. There’s nothing left to do but jump. He already has the flight suit on - black. No longer the blue that he had with Celestial Being. He doesn’t even know if anyone else is alive. He doesn’t know if he was the only one who survived. He hasn’t heard from the others. He’s been alone for four years. 

_It’s better this way_ , he whispers. 

He feels the air sucked out of his lungs when he steps onto a familiar deck, seeing familiar faces, but things have changed. Everyone is different, and so is he. The years have been long on them all. The uncertainty has dug deep into all of them. But now… now they’re together. For something they need to do, and needed to do for a long time. 

_It’s better this way_ , he says, one final time. 

This time, he almost believes it. 


End file.
